Death and Love
by XXxxsimpleplanxxXX
Summary: Grover gets hurt and ends up dying, Percy becomes depressed and then he gets sick because of the link between Grover and himself. Annabeth finds out something about Nico and tells everyone. WARNINGS: Slash, Character Death.
1. Chapter 1

Note: Okay, first story! ALL comments are welcome (Nice ones, Flames, Advice, Other)

POV- Annabeth

"Alright. I'll talk to him." I said sadly into the phone. Rachel had called my cell phone- Grover had been in the forest when a tree fell on him.

I walked out of the Athena cabin and over to Percy's. I knocked on the door loudly- knowing Percy he was probably sleeping. Sure enough, he came to the door in pyjamas with his black hair in more of a mess than normal.

"Hey Ann." he said as he yawned

"Don't call me Ann." I said sternly before remembering why I was here "I need to talk to you, it's important."

"Okay, come in." He walked back inside the cabin and motioned for me to do the same. I did. "What is it?"

"Well, It's Grover." I said, not knowing how to tell Percy. I knew he'd be upset when he found out. Plus we had all had enough stress from Gaia to last a lifetime.

"Is he okay?" He asked, panicked.

"A tree fell on him"

"Is he alright?" Percy got went to his closet to get a fresh shirt and pair of jeans.

"Not really. He has a broken arm, a lot of broken ribs, and he's still unconscious." I figured Percy would just get mad if I sugar-coated it.

"Where is he?"

"The infirmary"

"Alright, bye." With that Percy ran out the door without even changing.

"Percy wait!" I yelled as I ran after him. He didn't answer me, so I kept running after him- straight to the infirmary.

When I got there he was standing over the bed Grover was in. Rachel was already there, along with Thalia and a son of Apollo. Thalia came over and hugged me as soon as I came in, then she went back to sitting without saying a word to me. I looked over to Percy, who looked like he was about to die. I walked over to and started rubbing his back. He grabbed my hand and pushed it away.

"Are you okay?" I asked him softly.

"Do I look okay?" I didn't answer him. Instead I went to sit with Thalia and Rachel.

"Is he going to be alright?" Thalia asked hopefully. The Apollo camper answered.

"Most likely not." He replied honestly, I wished he would have said something else. Even If it was just for Percy. "You guys should go now, I need to see if there's anything else I can do" He shooed us out the door.

Thalia and Rachel got up and left, I grabbed Percy's shoulder and dragged him out the door. After we were all out Percy stopped off to the lake. Rachel walked away, probably going back to her room in the big house.

"I officially hate trees even more." Thalia said. I weakly smiled trying to keep from running after Percy, who was sitting on the beach.

"Me too." I gave her another hug.

"I've got to go. Jason needs help moving into the Zeus cabin." She ran to her cabin.

"Bye" I yelled, but she was too far away to hear.

I decided just to walk around camp for a while and think things through. I hoped Percy would be fine. He looked really upset, but then again I was too. Grover was also Percy's best friend, which made matters even worse. Thalia was sad to, I could tell. She didn't show it, but I'd known her for long enough. Rachel hadn't really said much in the infirmary, but when she called me she had been crying.

Before I knew it I was back at the Athena cabin. I didn't want to go in yet, but I had to be there for inspections today. I walked inside, at first everyone looked up to see who it was. When they saw it was me they all looked around, like they were scared to make eye contact with me. I went over to my buck and picked up a few books before Piper came in for inspections.

"Hello, done cleaning?" She asked as soon a Malcolm (One of my half-brothers) opened the door for her.

"Yeah, I think so." He smiled and let her in.

"Alright, I hate this job, so let's hurry." She started looking around, marking things off on her clipboard. After a few minutes she wrote down a number. "10, as always. Good job." She gave me a sorry look and ran out of the cabin.

Since inspections were over I decided to go see Percy, hopefully he was feeling a little better. It didn't seem likely, but I could hope as much as I wanted. First I went down to the shore, I didn't see Percy. Either he was swimming, at the arena, or in his cabin. I went to the arena and didn't see him there either. I walked to his cabin. Well, I tried to.

Somewhere between the Arena and the Poseidon cabin I stopped paying attention and starting just wandering around. I ran straight into Nico. We both fell over, on our backs. Apparently he wasn't watching where he was going either.

"HEY!" he yelled as soon a he fell. Nico quickly recovered, got up and looked down at me, glaring. I got up and straightened out my clothes.

"Yeah?" I asked.

I wished it hadn't been Nico that I had run into. Honestly he was scary looking with all the black clothes and the sword strapped to his belt. When Nico came up in conversation between Percy and I, he always said that Nico used to happy and innocent. It didn't look like he had ever been happy, he just looked bitter and emotionless. I guess I do feel a little sorry for him, about his sister dying and everything. I decided to take a chance.

"Wait!" I yelled at him. He turned around looking confused.

"What?" He walked back over to me.

"Do you know where Percy is?"

"No." he turned again.

"Alright, if you see him, tell him to find me."

"Okay."

I ran the rest of the way the Poseidon cabin. When I got there I knocked on the door and got no answer. I went in, it was a mess. Clothes were scattered all over the floor, food wrappers were on tables and there was a almost smashed buck in the corner. I guessed the smashed buck was Tyson's. I hadn't noticed the mess this morning- I wondered why. Percy wasn't in his cabin.

I went back outside and to the dining hall. The bell rang about five seconds later, kids starting rushing there for dinner. I was glad it was dinner, Percy would be here soon. I sat at his table and waited for him. After about twenty minutes I went to my table and got a plate. I hoped Percy had found somewhere else to eat. He never skipped dinner.

After dinner I went to my cabin and went to sleep early, even though it wasn't nighttime yet none of the others bothered me. Some even went to bed to, thinking I had called lights out. I was lucky that night, I had dreamless sleep. It was nice, no memories of the Tartarus haunting me. I was having a good night, before there was a loud knocking at the door that woke me up.

I went and answered it, the Apollo kid from this morning was at the door. Which meant something was wrong with Grover.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Come on." He starting running to the infirmary. I followed him.

By the time we got there Percy, Thalia, Rachel, Chiron, and Mr. D were already hovering over Grover. Thalia was starting to cry (She never did that), Chiron looked over him sadly, Percy was just standing there. I don't even know how to describe him, he was just standing there. There were a lot of differences from how he normally looked, but there were impossible to describe.

"He's gone." He said simply. "Gone" He looked over at me, so I could see his face.

His normally happy, bright, sea green eyes were darker and sadder. His shoulders were slump and his head went down almost instantly. He walked over to me, making me think

he was going to hug me. Instead he pushed past and walked right out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Pov- Nico

I had another nightmare. I woke up screaming again, I tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't. I decided to take a walk, maybe it would help me relax. I was walking by the infirmary in time to see Percy walk out and start running in the direction of the beach. I followed him wondering why he was running. He also looked like he was crying.

He ran straight to the shore and sat down on the sand in front of the water. I stopped in the bushes closest to him and watched. He put his head in his hands and cried, I almost left until stopped crying and started staring into the water. I walked over to him, but he didn't notice me until I sat down.

"Hey." he said sadly

"Hey." I said back, not the best answer to start a conversation. It felt kind of awkward, just sitting there with him. "What's wrong?" I asked after a minute.

"You don't know?" He asked

"No, what is it."

"Grover died." He looked at me, Oh my gods he looked so sad.

His beautiful pastel green eyes were darker, they didn't have their normal sparkle in them. I normally loved his eyes, they were gorgeous. Now his eyes just made me feel sad, the were dark and bloodshot. His perfect black hair was in a wild mess, I mean it was always messy, but now it just looked like he hadn't touched it for days. His normally full pink lips were now looking almost bloodless.

"Oh.. I'm sorry. Are you alright?" I asked, trying to be helpful.

"Why does everyone keep asking that when I'm obviously not?" He started crying again.

"There just trying to help you." I said as I started to rub his back.

"I don't need help, I need my best friend back."

"That doesn't work, I would know I tried it with Bianca."

"I know, why did have to be him though?" He sounded so miserable.

"Because the fates are mean, they take the people we need for their own amusement. There's nothing we can do about it though."

"They had better leave everyone else alone." He put his hand on my shoulder and started rubbing it. Most of the time I won't let anyone touch me, but this was different.

"Hopefully they've had enough fun for a while."

"Yeah…" He looked over to me and smiled weakly, I smiled back. "I'm going to go sleep." He stood up and held out a hand for me. I took it and Percy helped me up.

"Thanks." I brushed the sand of my clothes and we started walking back to the cabins. Once we got to his he stopped. I started to walk to my own cabin my he stopped me.

"One more thing?" He asked

"Yeah, anything." I smiled

"Can you come over in the morning?"

"Sure." I said, on the inside I was jumping and squealing- Percy (My crush) wanted me to come over.

"Alright bye, Thanks." Percy was a lot happier than he was when we were on the beach. I was glad.

I went back to my cabin and sat down in front of the fireplace to think about the night. Percy let me help him, then invited me to come over in the morning. For me, this was a dream come true. I wondered why Percy had invited me over, probably just to make him get out of bed and to breakfast. I know I had a problem with eating after Bianca died.

After a few minutes of sitting by the fireplace I decided to go to bed. If I was going to see Percy in the morning I needed to get some sleep. I tried to comb my messy, tangled hair, but ended up with a broken comb. Then I shut out the light and crawled into bed, I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

In the morning I woke up in pain. Well, it wasn't that bad I just fell off the bed. I got up and made some coffee to help me wake up. It was really hot though and I burnt my tongue on it. I ran to the sink and drank a glass of water, which reminded me to go see Percy. I got dressed and ran over to the Poseidon cabin. I knocked on the door and got no reply, so I went in.

"Percy?" I asked as I went in. I looked around the room, it was a mess. Annabeth was always so clean and orderly, I wondered how she could put up with him.

Percy didn't say anything, probably because he was on his bed asleep. I went to the bed and tried to wake him up.

"Percy? Percy?" I started shaking him "Percy! Wake up." He didn't move. I turned him over and saw that his eyes were still closed.

He wasn't drooling either, I thought Annabeth said he drooled when he slept. I reached out to try his pulse, I know it was silly, but I had to check. His pulse was really faint, I wondered if it was supposed to be that way. I tried to wake him up again, since he was alive.

"Percy! Wake up now!" I yelled as I shook him even harder. Nothing.

I decided to go to the infirmary, maybe one of the Apollo campers would be there and could help Percy. I was really worried and started thinking about random things that could be wrong. I hoped he would be okay. When I got to the infirmary I knocked on the door and once again, got no answer. There was light in the windows, so I knew somebody was there. I opened the door and went in to see nobody.

I walked around trying to find somebody and failed, why was the light on if nobody was there? I went to the big house to find Chiron, maybe he would know what to do. The light was off there and the door was locked.

"_Oh, um… Wait! Everybody's probably at breakfast!" _I thought, feeling stupid.

I ran to the dining hall where (sure enough) everyone was talking and eating. I spotted Chiron and Mr.D standing on the other side of the hall talking. I made my way over to them, getting a lot of weird looks along the way. Maybe it was because my hair was a mess and I was still in my sleeping-clothes. Mr.D and Chiron gave me looks to as I approached them. I didn't want to talk to anyone, but Percy needed help.

"Um, Chiron. Can You come to the Poseidon cabin with me?" I asked, trying not to sound as awkward as I felt.

"Hold on Nico. I'll be there in a min…He started to reply, but I didn't let him finish

"Now, You need to come now." I blurted out.

"Alright, fine." He sounded a little annoyed, but followed me anyway.

We made to the Athena table before getting another person.

"What about Percy's cabin?" She asked, sounding worried.

"He won't wake up." I said simply.

"Is he okay?" Annabeth started sound worse

"I don't know." Well, I wasn't lying to her.

She didn't say anything else and we made it the Percy's cabin without anything bad happening. We went in and Annabeth ran straight to the bed where Percy was still laying. Chiron and I made our way over without tripping on any of the trash on the floor. Chiron started inspecting Percy to see if he was okay. After a few seconds he sighed like he knew what was wrong. I was even more worried.

"Well, I think this has to do with his link to Grover." He said, kicking a blue T-shirt off his hoof.

"Is he going to be alright?" I asked without thinking

"I have no idea. Right now he's just in a coma, but it could get worse."

Annabeth started to cry. I bothered me, she never cried, it made me even sadder. She sat down and started rocking herself, grabbing one of Percy's shirts off the floor and hugging it. I didn't see why she didn't just hug, it wasn't like he wasn't here.

"We'll go." Chiron and I left the cabin. "I'm going to get Mr.D to help me take him the infirmary." He stated as he walked away.

I went back to my cabin, feeling horrible. I knew it wasn't my fault that Percy was sick, but I couldn't help but feel guilty. I sat down in front of the fireplace, but started feeling uncomfortable there. I got up and when to sit on the shore, right where Percy and I had been the night before. The spot was almost comforting now. Normally I hated the sea, but now it was helping me. The water looked calm, like Poseidon had heard what happened and was grieving.

I hoped Percy would be alright, I couldn't live with myself if he wasn't. I knew I shouldn't be so sad, Annabeth and Sally had the right to be sad, but I couldn't help it. I wondered what Sally was going to say, she hadn't seen Percy since before he had gone missing from camp. It had to have been over a year since they had been together, I felt sorry for her.

I smiled at the water and went back to my cabin, praying to Apollo for Percy.

Note: I really didn't think anyone would read this. Much less favorite and fallow. Thanks for that. Sorry about any grammar problems (I wrote this at 2:00 AM). Reviews would be nice. :)


End file.
